True Feelings Exposed
by AkitoSin
Summary: Yaoi, Ichigo X Uryuu What happens when Ichigo finds himself alone studying with Uryuu? Read, and find out.


Ichigo was laying on the floor of his room, flat on his back staring up at the blank ceiling. Uryuu was sitting on Ichigo's bed thumbing threw a school book.

"Hey are we going to get started or what?" Uryuu snapped at the orange haired boy on the floor.

"pff, how did I end up with _you_ as my project partner?"

"That's easy because your an idiot"

"shut up"

Ichigo threw a book at Uryuu, missing his head by an inch.

"I might as well do it by my self" Uryuu snickered

"okay" Ichigo smiled, thinking he had just found a way out of homework, but as soon as he caught the sight of Uryuu's glare, he knew that wasn't the case. Uryuu sighed

"Just get over here and help me would you"

Ichigo got up grumbling incoherently, and sat next to Uryuu on the bed. He leaned in looking at the book in Uryuu's lap. When suddenly he caught a whiff of something that caused him to inhale deeply, it was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply pulling it inside him. When he opened his eyes he saw that Uryuu was glaring at him again.

"Welcome back" He huffed, and that's when it hit him the smell that was intoxicated him the smell that was causing his pant to grow tighter every second was…Uryuu! Ichigo sat stunned, and a little horrified for a moment. Uryuu sighed pushing up his glasses. Ichigo's pants got tighter.

"Oh god!" Ichigo blurted, out jumping from the bed. Uryuu raised an eye brow

"Does the thought of doing your homework scare you that much?"

Ichigo was freaking out Uryuu's voice ringing in his ears, a million thoughts flooded his mind. He could go masturbate in the bathroom, yes, that's how he would calm himself down, but before he could even take his leave Uryuu sighed out loud. Ichigo felt like he was going to explode right then, and there, but it got even worse. As Uryuu took off his glasses, and stared right at Ichigo.

"Honestly Ichigo"

'Oh god Uryuu, if you say my name again I'm a goner!' Ichigo thought

"if this is a bad time?" Uryuu began to gather his things and that's when Ichigo snapped he rushed Uryuu pushing him onto his back on the bed. He straddled him rubbing there groins together.

"What are you…" Uryuu began, but was interrupted by Ichigo's lips as they pressed hard to his. The feel of Ichigo's hard penis rubbing against his own was exciting him. He could feel his own begin to throb, and grow. Ichigo finally broke free blushing not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I just" Ichigo began

"don't you dare stop" Uryuu threatened, now aching his back trying to regain the connection of friction between there hard members.

"What?" Ichigo blurted out stunned. Uryuu pulled him down by his neck finally grinding his hips into Ichigo's. Uryuu kissed his neck, and whispered in his ear.

"You can't leave me like this." Uryuu said slamming his erection into Ichigo's. Ichigo could smell it again, he almost passed out at. He liked the sudden change in roles, it was like Uryuu wanted it.

"Come on Ichigo, help me out here."

"What?"

"Fuck me you idiot!"

Ichigo didn't ask twice he fumbled with Uryuu's pants releasing his hardness into his hand, he began to viscously rub him with his ruff palms.

"Ah, easy Ichigo"

"Oh sorry" Ichigo whispered. He tried to be more genital, he wriggled down between Uryuu's legs pulling his pant down, kissing Uryuu as he went, till he caught his cock in his mouth.

"Oh fuck" Uryuu moaned leaning up on his elbows so he could watch. He reached out running his hand through a mess of orange hair. Ichigo looked up at the moaning boy,

"you like this?"

"don't stop" He pleaded. Ichigo flicked the tip of his penis with his tongue, causing Uryuu to thrust his hips, shoving himself further into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo was getting harder seeing Uryuu moan. He wanted to make Uryuu cum hard, with his name on his lips. He let one hand slid down and pressed into Uryuu's entrance sliding two fingers inside.

"Aw Ichigo"

"does it hurt?"

"aw, no, its good, ah Ichigo"

"Mm Uryuu"

"fuck me,...NOW!"

He leaned up, and slid his knees under Uryuu lifting his hip. He slid into him.

"Ichigo" Uryuu moaned

Ichigo couldn't hold on much longer. He was ready to cum before they had even started.

"Aw Uryuu, your so tight, I'm gunna cum"

"Ah, Ichigo, hold on, I'm almost there."

Ichigo grabbed tight to Uryuu's cock, pumping it hard as he fucked him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"hello?"

"oh god who's at the door" Uryuu whisper in between gasps "we have to stop" He said

"no way Uryuu, I'm almost there"

"Ichigo seriously"

"Ah Uryuu"

"Ichigo we…" Uryuu started, but before he could finish the sentence Ichigo's cock made contact deep inside of him, and as Ichigo had fantasized Uryuu came hard screaming out

"ICHIGO!!!"

The sight of this sent Ichigo over the edge.

"Aw fuck Uryuu, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" and with a violent trust he came inside Uryuu.

Every muscle in his body was on fire. He collapsed on top of Uryuu, as they strained to catch there breath. Ichigo pulled out causing Uryuu to leak out Ichigo's juices.

"Well at least your good at something." Uryuu breathed jokingly. Ichigo smiled as he went in for a kiss. They locked lips, both making yummy noises, as if they were eating pie.

"I wonder who was at the door" Ichigo said getting up reaching for Uryuu's pants, but as he turned he saw exactly who it was. They were standing in the door way.

"SHIT!" Ichigo jumped quickly pulling up the bed spread covering Uryuu, and himself in it.

"What are you…" Uryuu started, but that's when he caught sight of the crew.

"Oh god" Uryuu said turning bright red.

"Chad. Rukia. Odihime, uh we were just studying, and uh, it got cold, yeah burr" Ichigo said

"I don't know, it looks a little hot in here to me." Rukia said with a half smile.

Odihime giggled out loud

"gross." Chad said

"uh, how long have you guys been there?" Ichigo asked red faced

"long enough to see the grand finale." Rukia smirked

Again Odihime giggled

"gross" Chad said

Uryuu was horrified, he struggled to pull his pants on. He shot out of the bed gathering his book

"I gotta go." He said directing his attention towards Ichigo. Ichigo shot up blanket wrapped around himself

"Uryuu"

His eyes pleaded

"sorry I'll see you later, k"

Uryuu said disappearing from the room. Ichigo sat on the bed gently touching his lips

"so…" Rukia said

Ichigo jumped already forgetting they were there.

"damn it, can you give me a second?"

They left the room Ichigo put on some clean green cargo pants, and pulled a hoody over his head. He walked down stairs to the group, but he didn't care what they thought he didn't even care why they had come in the first place. He only had one thing on his mind.

"listen guys, what ever you came to says is gunna have to wait."

With that he took off running out the door after Uryuu. He ran for seven blocks before catching up with him.

"Uryuu" He reached out for his wrist, but Uryuu pulled away

"god I've never been so humiliated in my life." He huffed.

"Uryuu"

"nothing you can say…"

"I love you Uryuu!"

Uryuu stopped, and turned looking at the orange haired boy. For a moment he was silent looking into Ichigo's eyes. His own eyes welling up with tears, finally parting his lips

"say it again"

Ichigo smiled

"I love you"

Ichigo said tears welling up in his eyes. Uryuu advanced towards Ichigo throwing his arms around Ichigo's waist Ichigo pressed his lips softly to Uryuu's.


End file.
